Favoritos
by Cornelia Escipion
Summary: Sesshomaru sin querer escucha una conversación entre la pequeña Rin y Jaken, una conversación que revelará más de lo necesario y dejará a un Daiyoukai con una duda existencial —Un One-Shot de despedida—.


**Favoritos**

Ese día hacía calor, más calor que de costumbre. Sesshomaru miró a la pequeña Rin y vio dos gotitas de sudor bajar por su frente, ya no cantaba como siempre, Jaken se veía tan ofuscado como ella y Ah-Un caminaba cabizbajo, pero se callaban sus quejas, no querían molestarlo, como de costumbre.

—Nos detendremos aquí —Les informó, y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y camino solo hasta que los perdió de vista—.

Era un buen lugar, pensó, le agradaría a Rin, con su riachuelo y unos árboles que daban bastante sombra. Les serviría para reponer energías. Sesshomaru quería recorrer esas tierras para hacerse una idea de cuán grande sería su conquista, por lo que necesitaba a Rin, Ah-Un y Jaken dispuestos a un largo viaje.

Sesshomaru se fue a un árbol especialmente alto en el que descanso sobre una rama que resistía su peso. De su visión no desaparecía Rin, al igual que Ah-Un y Jaken, a pesar de la distancia podía escucharlos claramente, junto al sonido del agua.

—…Ya veo Jaken sama, usted admira mucho a Sesshomaru sama —Le decía Rin—.

—Pero claro, es el Daiyoukai más poderoso, inclusive más que su padre—.

—Oh, ¿entonces usted conoció al padre de Sesshomaru sama? —Le preguntó Rin asombrada—.

Sesshomaru sonrió, Rin había dejado en evidencia otra vez a su sirviente.

—¡Pues no! —Le respondió Jaken de mal modo— Pero no necesito conocerlo para saber que Sesshomaru es el más poderoso—.

—Entiendo —Le dijo Rin pensativa— …Pero ¿eso es muy importante?—.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó Jaken que no entendía—.

Sesshomaru intrigado aguzó el oído, ligeramente interesado.

—A que una persona no tiene que ser admirada solo porque sea poderosa —Le explicó Rin con demasiada seguridad, para su corta edad— …Creo que Sesshomaru sama tiene más cualidades—.

El Daiyoukai no sonrió, pero su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Las palabras de Rin siempre calaban en él más de lo que esperaba.

—Bueno, como sea —Respondió Jaken malhumorado, que no encontraba más palabras que agregar— Mi amo bonito es único en el mundo y estoy seguro que para él ser el más poderoso es lo más impor…—.

—¿Sesshomaru sama es su persona favorita, Jaken sama? —Lo interrumpió Rin de pronto, que tenía una atención solo en lo que le importaba. Era lo que irritaba a Jaken—.

—Por supuesto, es la primera y la única —Dijo Jaken con una voz henchida de orgullo—.

Sesshomaru se sintió avergonzado y estuvo tentado de lanzarle una piedra a su sirviente, pero no tenía ninguna.

—¿Solo él? ¿nadie más? ¿ni yo, Jaken sama? —Le preguntó Rin un tanto compungida. El corazón de Sesshomaru se encogió, se dijo que definitivamente le lanzaría una piedra—.

—Solo Sesshomaru sama —Le respondió Jaken tozudo, aunque él sabía que mentía—.

Silencio… Sesshomaru estaba a punto de bajarse del árbol, pero Rin volvió a hablar.

—Usted es mi cuarta persona favorita en este mundo, Jaken sama —Le dijo Rin con cariño—.

Sesshomaru pensó que Rin siempre le daba su amor a quien no se lo merecía, sobre todo a Jaken, que hacía lo imposible por esconder lo importante que era la chiquilla para él.

—¿La cuarta? —Preguntó Jaken sorprendido y un tanto decepcionado— Pensé que sería la segunda... porque claro, Sesshomaru sama es la primera, pero aun así… ¡Aunque, por supuesto que no me importa! —Gritó enfático para esconder su desazón—.

—¿Sesshomaru sama... la primera persona? —Rin soltó la pregunta dudosa—.

Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra, que estupidez se dijo. No podía ser que le hiriera su orgullo enterarse que no era la primera persona favorita de Rin. Jaken era el cuarto, entonces ¿qué número sería él? No podía estar por debajo de su sirviente. Sin darse cuenta Sesshomaru apretaba los puños.

—Pero qué dices chiquilla, ¡claro que Sesshomaru sama debe ser la primera!—.

—No, —Respondió categórica Rin— Sesshomaru sama es… —Sesshomaru escuchaba con completa atención, sentía la boca seca y un extraño malestar en el estómago— …mi persona favorita número…—.

Pero no pudo escuchar su respuesta, por que unos débiles youkais se habían acercado a molestarlos, Jaken acabó con ellos en un segundo, pero para desgracia de Sesshomaru, los tres personajes al verse libres de las molestias olvidaron de lo que hablaban y Rin claramente había perdió el interés por el tema, ya que solo dijo que tenía hambre. Jaken tampoco insistió, y Sesshomaru se dijo que estaba bien, realmente no era tan importante.

Pero ¿...Qué cualidades podrían faltarle para no ser su primera persona favorita?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aquella tarde Sesshomaru volvió más extraño y frío de lo usual. Siguieron su camino sin recibir palabra de su amo. Se detenían al menos una o dos veces en el día, lo que era bastante raro, pensó Jaken. Observó a la mocosa que parecía no percatarse de nada, estaba corriendo tras una mariposa de vivos colores naranjos, con esa sonrisa eterna que tenía. Su amo como siempre se había ido, los dejaba solos más tiempo de lo habitual.

—Oye chiquilla…—.

—¿Si, Jaken sama?—.

—…No, nada—.

Se había arrepentido de preguntarle, pero ¿qué tenía que estar preguntando a Rin si ella sabía qué le ocurría a su amo? Si no lo sabía él, entonces ella menos, pensaba sin querer herir su orgullo. No había nadie que conociera mejor a Sesshomaru sama que él.

Tras un silencio entre ambos, su amo apareció. Para frustración de Jaken siempre con una mirada hosca, pero solo para él.

¿Y qué había hecho ahora?, no lo sabía, tampoco quería preguntarle o se pondría más furioso.

Lo curioso era, que si bien Sesshomaru no los dejaba solos, se quedaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados, aparentando dormir, pero Jaken lo sabía, estaba pendiente. Se dijo un día, en que no le despegaba ojo de encima, que ya estaba un poco paranoico. Jaken negaba con la cabeza y trataba de actuar con naturalidad, pero apenas abría la boca o Rin hablaba, su amo abría los ojos y se quedaba expectante, por si escuchaba algo importante, pero parecía que Jaken siempre tenía la culpa de algo, o de no decir algo. Ya no lo sabía, solo recibía una piedra en la cabeza.

Su mala suerte se prolongó tres días más, su cabeza ya casi no tenía forma de tantos chichones a causa de las piedras que le había aventado su amo. Le había respondido mal en más de una ocasión a la mocosa, pero aun así Jaken sintió que estaba pagando por algo más que su conducta.

—Jaken sama debería mejorar su humor —Le dijo un día Rin, que ponía un paño húmedo en un chichón reciente— …Si sigue así va quedar deforme y no lo querrá ninguna mujer—.

Jaken quería explotar, pero no se atrevía bajo la mirada de su amo, agachó su cabeza y dejó que Rin se ocupara de él.

Nunca se imaginó que sería tan feliz de alejarse de su amo. Sesshomaru lo envió lejos a observar unas tierras y le preguntó a Rin si quería algo, y la chiquilla endemoniada le dijo que si, una sandía. Suspiró, se fue con el dragón.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Al fin estaban solos, el inútil de su sirviente no había vuelto a tocar el tema de los favoritismos de Rin o, si se daba la ocasión, Jaken desviaba el tema. Y él quería saber, le carcomía las entrañas saber qué puesto tenía Sesshomaru para Rin. Por mucho que se había negado esos pensamientos, salían una y otra vez cuando miraba a la niña, nunca se imaginó que le pesara tanto no tener el puesto número uno, pero imaginarse en el quinto lugar era inadmisible.

—Rin… —La llamó con su gélida voz—.

—¿Sesshomaru sama? —Preguntó Rin con delicadeza, haciendo contraste a su propia frialdad—.

La miró unos segundos y se sintió avergonzado por lo que quería preguntar. Desvió la mirada a su derecha para no tener que verla a los ojos. Pero Rin era inquieta y Sesshomaru se había demorado en hablar, la chiquilla ya se había ido corriendo. Sesshomaru suspiró y se sentó en la hierba, no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que Rin apareció, venía llena de tierra y un tanto magullada.

—Me caí... —Le dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa y se recostó al lado de Sesshomaru mirando al cielo—.

Sesshomaru se guardó su sonrisa, se dijo que era el mejor momento ¿a qué le tenía miedo? Era solo una niña... una niña que le había quitado el primer lugar, pero ¿por quién? Era suficiente, se dijo. Haría un esfuerzo por llevar la conversación en su lenguaje.

—Rin, ¿tienes personas favoritas?—.

—Si, ¿por qué lo pregunta? —Quiso saber, pero Sesshomaru no les contestó—.

—¿Cuántas son?—.

—Cinco—.

Sesshomaru sintió una punzada en el estómago ¿sería él la quinta persona? Le habría gustado que Rin no respondiese con tanta franqueza, al menos que se pensara sus respuestas—.

—Rin ¿soy importante para ti?—.

La pequeña niña se sentó y recogió sus rodillas con timidez, solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces soy… —Se sintió estúpido antes de preguntar. Escuchar esas palabras con su fría voz lo humillaba— ¿Soy la primera…?—.

Rin abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, pero al instante contesto. Sin asomo de pena o disculpa.

—No Sesshomaru sama—.

—Ya veo… —Sesshomaru además de estúpido se sentía herido— Entonces soy el segundo—.

Rin le sostuvo la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Así que tampoco era el segundo. Lo había dado por hecho.

—Sesshomaru sama es mi tercera persona favorita —Le dijo Rin tranquila, como si aquello no fuera nada. Al menos no era la quinta persona, pensó Sesshomaru— …¿Quiere saber quién es la primera y la segunda?—.

Sesshomaru ardía en deseos de saber, pero guardó todos sus sentimientos en un leve parpadeo. Si Rin nombraba a Inuyasha, ahí se acabaría todo, su orgullo estaría destrozado, pero ¿solo su orgullo?

—Mi primer favorito es Ah, y el segundo es Un —Le dijo Rin poniéndose en pie y poniendo los brazos en jarra, demostrando lo orgullosa y buena elección que había hecho—.

Sesshomaru trató de controlarse, pero no lo logró, una corta carcajada salió de su garganta y Rin en vez de mostrarse sorprendida por la extraña reacción, también rió.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó confundida, aunque reía—.

Sesshomaru volvió al instante a su expresión sería. La verdad era lo absurdo que había sido su comportamiento, toda su paranoia y dudas. Le sostuvo la mirada a Rin y se dio cuanta de que no alcanzó a ver la respuesta de un corazón infantil, aunque tenía que admitir que detrás de toda la inocencia de Rin siempre había algo de lógica.

—¿Por qué Ah-Un son tus favoritos? —Lo cierto es que no tenía muy claro porque su Dragón le había quitado el primer puesto, su imagen se formó en su mente—.

—Porque quieren y cuidan de Sesshomaru sama —Le respondió con una sonrisa— …No esperan nada de Sesshomaru sama, solo que esté bien—.

Sesshomaru se sintió mal, no recordaba la última vez que había acariciado a Ah-Un. Estaba bien que los eligiera por sobre él. Quizás era cierto lo que decía Rin, no bastaba solo con ser poderoso para ser admirado.

—¿Rin, sabes quién es mi persona favorita? —Le preguntó sin contener su curiosidad. Quería saber a quién tenía en mente, aprovechando la oportunidad de la ausencia de Jaken. Rin nunca le contaría aquello a nadie, era discreta—.

—Si —Le respondió con los ojos cerrados, serena— …Es _bakusaiga_ —.

Sesshomaru sonrió, que equivocada estaba. Pero no le hizo ver su error, su orgullo se había restaurado como para decirle que su persona favorita era ella, y no habían segundos o terceros lugares, solo ella.

Rin se puso en pie y fue al encuentro de Jaken que venía con la sandía que había pedido. Sesshomaru se dijo que ya estaba bien de maltratar a Jaken, pero apenas se sentía tranquilo otra pregunta lo atenazó.

 _¿Quién era la quinta persona?_

* * *

 **C. Escipión** **:** _Un one-shot cortito, tierno más que de humor, con dos mensajes implícitos: Sean cariñosos con sus mascotas (no se lo perdono a Sesshomaru jaja) y admiren buenas cualidades. Sería mi aporte educativo jaja. Besitos, dejenme sus maravillosos reviews (no sean tacaños). Con esta historia me despido hasta nuevo aviso. Cariños._

 ** _C o_** r **N** e _L_ **_i_** _a_ _**E** s_ c **i** p **I** ó _**N**_


End file.
